Flight of the Robin
by Robinwing16
Summary: A bullied girl named Madison becomes a cat an goes in search of the clans. She is a twelve year old who loves Warriors and get bullied because of it. There is a prophecy, 'The flight of the robin will turn three back into four.' She wishes to have a better life, but will the clans give her that? Rated T but really is just as violent as Warriors. Please R&R!
1. A Change of Lifestyle

**Before you read this I want you all to know that I did ask pillowrabbit for permission to write a fanfiction like theirs. You may continue. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, I own only my OC's.**

* * *

Prologue-A Change of Lifestyle

"Nerd!" "Stupid mute!" "Loner" "Crazy-cat-girl!" I've been called these things for several years. I'm not a nerd; I just wear glasses. I'm not a stupid mute; I'm just shy and don't talk much. I may be a loner, but that's because no one understands me more than I do. Crazy-cat-girl? Cats are my favorite animals and I like to draw, write, and read about them.

All these things are stereotypes about me. "Get you head out of that book!" "Are you a three year old?!" "Sorry we don't want to work with an _outcast_." No, I won't get my head out of the book I'm reading; you're not my mother and this a good book. I'm not a three year old, but I'm about to cry like one because of these insults. Outcast... That's not what I am, that's what you think of me. In my mind I think of a world where these people are the outcasts. If I were them, I wouldn't call them names, I would sit with them at lunch, and I would try to be nice to them; weird or not.

Sadly I'm not them, and this is not my fantasy. Infact, I'd rather be in my stories that I write. When I write I feel safe. I feel... normal. When I'm not I feel antsy and just start thinking of things to write about. That's when the comments would be fired along with the looks of disgust. When I get home I do my homework and them run to my room. I play the comments over and over in my head till I began to cry. Though they live nearby, my two best friends can't help me or comfort me like they used to. I don't ever see them any more, and when I do there's an awkward silence. "Pathetic, friendless loser." I'm not pathetic, I have friends you just don't know them, and I'm not a loser, I am a winner who doesn't brag.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words can never hurt me," I mumble to myself through tears. I grab my pencil and my clopboard and I take a piece paper out of it and place the thin, blank, white sheet underneath the clip. I begin to draw a small she-cat in the middle of the paper. I groan as I push my long, curly, dark red hair out of my eyes and push it behind my ear. I neatly sketch the small cat on the page in front of me and look around my aquamarine room. I smile at the sight of my birthstone and eye color that I was surrounded by. Blue describes me and my life, hints the reason it's my favorite color. Here no one can hurt me. "I laugh in their faces," I said to myself as I laugh mockingly at the people who bully me at school. Finally I find what I've been looking for; a simple necklace. _My_ necklace given to me on my eighth birthday by my two best friends, Kathryn and Kamryn, and my cousin, Logan. They had put all of their allowance together to buy it.

I get up and put the necklace on. I spin around; happier already. Then I see a flash of light outside my window. Being my curious self, I looked out and see the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen in my life. All twelve years of it. My eyes grew heavy as I drifted off to sleep,but I forced myself to stay awake. I finished my drawing and grabbed my colored pencils. It was growing darker in my room, so I quickly switched my lamp on and colored in my small she-cat. "You need a name now, little one," I said aloud when I had finished. I skimmed through my memories of when I pretended that I was a cat who lived in the wild, in the forest by a magnificent lake, in one of the clans. Finally, I found a name. "Robin," I whispered aloud.

I wrote the name I had given her just above her head in neat, italic print. I thought of how in "Warriors" several characters fell in love which I scoffed at. In reality, there was no "love at first sight" or "true love," it was a myth. "Forget love! I'd rather fall in chocolate," I snorted. My sweets-loving side always got the best of me. I quietly moved the clipboard off my lap, put my pencils down, and curled up in my bed. I fell asleep thinking of what it would be like to be a cat, a warrior cat. I'd hunt and fight for my clan, I'd go to gatherings, and, above all, I'd be a loyal clanmate. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of meeting my favorite character, Jayfeather, and the others involved in the prophecy of three. I thought of who would be my best friends if I were a warrior cat, _Dovewing, Ivypool, Amberkit, and Lilykit._

"The flight of the robin will turn three back into four," a strange voice said. I saw the same flash of aquamarine I had seen before the sunset. This time it stayed in its place. I was captivated by its lovely color and began to follow it. I felt a weird sensation as I walked and every thing became bigger than me, like I was shrinking, but that didn't matter. I wanted to know what was on the other side of that light. "The flight of the robin will turn three back into four," the voice sounded different this time, it sounded... younger. I suddenly wobbled and fell on my hands and knees, and whenever I tried to get back up, I'd fall back down. I grunted when I realized I had to crawl. I crawled to the light that was getting bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. I squinted my eyes at the light that was now all around me.

I closed my eyes completely and opened them to find my self at the edge of a, possibly my, neighborhood. I looked to my right to find a lush forest, it looked welcoming, but I wanted to go home. I stood up and fell. I looked down at my feet and screamed. I had paws not feet. I looked at my back, and saw red fur and a tail. I stumbled to a puddle and saw a red, no dark ginger, furred cat face staring back at me with bright aquamarine eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked on the bright side of the problem. I was a cat. Not just any cat. I was Robin, the pretty she-cat with a thick, fluffy tail that I had been drawing before I fell asleep.

I knew how to hunt. I've tasted squirrel before at my grandmother's house, and I liked it. I had also tried a starling, which didn't taste as bad as it had looked. I could fight and I loved to climb trees. Plus, I had always dreamed of being a cat, and now I _was_ one. I stepped into the forest and began to explore. I recited quotes in my mind as I did so. "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." by Eleanor Roosevelt. "Treasure this day, and treasure yourself. Truely, neither will ever happen again." by Ray Bradbury. "The world is grand, awfully big, and astonishingly beautiful, frequently thrilling." by Dorothy Kilgallen.

I continued to walk unstabilly through the forest. Repeating the sayings every time I fell down. I encouraged myself to keep going. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. "Shut up, I know you're hungry," I growled. Then I spotted a mouse nibbling on a seed under a tree. I crouched down low to the ground and began to stalk it. Then I stepped on a twig, and the mouse became alert. To make matters worse, the wind began to blow my scent towards it. I had no choice but to run after it. It tried to scurry away but was too slow.

I killed it with a couple scratches to the legs and neck. I wasn't very proud due to the messiness, but I ate it anyway. I kept moving forward with a now full stomach. I wouldn't let myself forget who I used to be. _My name used to be Madison, but now it is Robin. I am twelve years old. I am now a cat searching for the four clans. I won't stop until I find them. I won't give up, not even after I die._ I heard a clinking sound and felt something small and cold hit my chest. I looked down and, to my surprise, I still had my necklace.

It's aquamarine gem shining brightly in the light that dappled the leaf strewn ground. I purred with happiness at the color. It soothed my worries of forgetting who I really am. I walked briskly through the forest. There was no doubt in my mind that I would soon find the clans. I broke into a run which quickly turned to a dash. I could smell a strong scent of cat and thought that it might be a clan cat. Then I froze. _Dog! _I thought in panic. It smelt fresh and nearby.


	2. Lost, Found, and Saved

Chapter 1-Lost, Found, and Saved

I was barreled over by a big black and brown dog. It slashed at me and I fought back. I wanted to teach this dog a lesson about attacking me, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt it. It reminded me of my friend Kathryn's dog Bohdi. It lunged at me and grabbed me by my neck. I yowled in pain as it sunk its teeth into my flesh and shook me around. I managed to wriggle free and run towards the strong scent of cats, and I had almost made it when the dog grabbed me again. I hissed and swatted at it, but it only seemed to make it worse. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The dog threw me to the ground and growled at me. I stood up and clawed at its face when it grabbed me by my back and shook me around as though I were a chew toy.

My sight grew hazy. I saw a flash of gold, grey, silver and orange. Some cats had heard my cries for help. The orange tom sliced at the dogs face while the silver and grey she-cats darted between its legs, they were biting and scratching them at the same time. The golden tom was clawing the dog's back and biting its ears. The dog whined before dropping me and running off. I landed with a thud and a searing pain shot through my body. I whimpered in the two she-cats stepped closer to me and my vision steadied. The grey shecat had one light grey paw and darker grey ears and her other three paws were dark grey and light blue eyes. The silver she-cat was a silver-and-white tabby with darker blue eyes than the grey she-cat. The golden tom was a golden tabby with amber eyes, and the orange tom had fur the color of a fox and green eyes.

"Foxleap, go tell Bramblestar and Jayfeather what happened. Dovewing, Ivypool and I will carry the kit back to camp," the golden tom ordered. The orange tom, Foxleap, looked uncertain, but he nodded and ran back through the trees. "Are you alright little one," the grey she-cat asked. "I-I think so," I replied. I tried to get up but my muscles screamed in protest and I fell back down. My necklace caught a bit of sunlight when I landed and sent a dazzling light up into the trees. "What is that around your neck," the silver-and-white she-cat asked. "It's a necklace," I mumbled, pulling the gemstone closer. "Dovewing," the grey she-cat turned her head towards the golden tom. "Can you sense anything strange happening at the borders," he asked quietly, but I managed to hear him.

Dovewing shook her head no as Ivypool grabbed me by my scruff. "What's your name kit," the tom asked me. "My name is Robin," I mewled. "Well Robin, we're going to bring you to our medicine cat so your wounds will heal," he said kindly. I get to meet Jayfeather as soon as we get to the ThunderClan camp. I was overjoyed, but I was too tired to show it. The three ThunderClan cats ran swiftly through the forest. The golden tom in thd lead, then Dovewing, and lastly Ivypool and I. They slowed their pace when we neared a tall bramble wall. We slipped through a gorse tunnel and moments after being in the shadows of the wall, we entered a clearing. A grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes rushed up to us.

The grey tabby tom sniffed at me and I could scent the herbs on his pelt. "Bring her into my den," he told Ivypool. He dashed towards a hole in the side of a large stone wall that was mantled with gorse tendrils. Ivypool carried me in after him and he instructed her to place me in the empty nest close to the back of the stuffy den. She left as soon as I was in the nest. "You're Jayfeather, arent you," I asked him as he applied a chewed up mixture of leaves to my wounds. I flinched at how much the herbs stung. "Yes I am, and I have a feeling that you know more than just that... Madison," he replied. I didn't like how he emphasized on 'Madison'. "M-my name is Robin," I grumbled. Jayfeather disregarded this and continued to ask questions, "You know about a few prophecies, don't you?"

"Yes," I answered. "Then you know the real reason why you are here," he asked. "Not really, I think I'm a part of a prophecy," I said uncertainly. Jayfeather just nodded in response. "Can I ask who some cats are," this time it was me who was asking the question. "Of course," the medicine cat replied while sorting herbs. "Who are the golden tabby tom and the brown tabby tom? And the cream she-cat by the small den that smells like milk and the two she-cats sitting at the freshkill pile, " I asked. I suddenly wanted to take it all back; I had forgotten he was blind. Surprisingly he asnswered without getting mad, "The golden tabby tom is my brother, Lionblaze, and the brown tabby tom is our foster father and our leader, Bramblestar. The she-cat sitting by the nursery, which is where you will stay after your wounds heal, is Daisy, the brown-and-white tabby she-cat sitting at the freshkill pile is my mother, Leafpool, and the dark ginger she-cat with the one white paw sitying next to Leafpool is her sister, my foster mother, and the deputy, Squirrelflight."

"There was also a brown she-cat next to them, you probably couldn't see her, but that's Briarlight. She has a broken spine and can't use her hind legs so she couldn't become a warrior like her littermates, but she helps out alot around here; as much as a crippled warrior can," he added. "How do you know what they look like? Aren't you blind," I asked. "Robin, you know for a fact that I can see more than others can," he whispered. Then a cat, Briarlight, came into the den. "Hello there Robin, how are you," she asked. "Hello Briarlight," I mewed shyly. "I'm good." "Hey! I wanna see the new cat!" a whine came from outside of the den.

Then a golden tabby she-kit with white underbelly and paws dashed in, her green eyes shining. "Hi, I'm Amberkit! What's your name?" She was the same size as me but looked...less smothered in herbs than I did. "It's nice to meet you, Amberkit, I'm Robin," I mewed quietly. "Amberkit get back to the nursery, Robin needs to rest," Jayfeather told the kit. "Okay," she groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow Robin!" I watched as Amberkit disapeared behind the tendrils of gorse. "Here, eat this," Jayfeather placed a small, black seed in front of me. I did as I was told and lapped up the tiny seed. I instantly felt drowsy and fell into a deep sleep.

It must be a coincidence that I was a light sleeper, meaning I would wake up at the slightest sound, because I woke to the sound of whispering. I opened an eye to see a fluffy white kit digging through Jayfeather's herb store while a grey kit and a very light ginger she-kit stood by the entrance peering out. I lifted my head a bit to see everything. Jayfeather was probably gathering herbs and Briarlight must have been getting some freshkill because it was only me and the other kits in the den. "I'm not so sure about this," the grey tom was muttering to the others. "What if we get caught?" "Cool it, Dewkit, we won't get caught," the she-kit scoffed. "Ooh, these red berries look tasty; there's four of them," said the white kit who was rumaging through Jayfeather's supplies. I looked at the berries and gasped. "Hey look, the new kit is up," the she-kit snorted. Dewkit looked at me and blushed.

He quicky ducked his head so I couldn't see his face. "You want one of these berries," the white kit motioned to the four red berries sitting near the den entrance. I didn't reply, I just got up and walked feebly towards them. When I was right at the berries I tried to look like I was going to grab one. I lifted a paw and froze I quickly swatted tge berries out into the open camp. "Hey!" The kits squealed and tried to stop me but couldn't. I squished the berries to a pulp and jumped up and down on them. "Evil! These berries are evil demons! The devil made the berries; you eat them and you die!" I yelled as I stomped, squashed, squished, and covered the berries with dirt.

Finally I stopped. I was growling and panting at the same time and the warriors were staring at me but I didn't care. "Those looked so tasy and you ruined it," the white kit said looking depressed. "You're no fun!" The she-kit pouted. "You were about to eat death berries and your sad that I saved you from eating the demonized things," I hissed at them. "Are you insane!" Dewkit hadn't said anything or tried to stop me when I threw the berries out. He just sat there with an embarrassed look on his face. I marched back into the medicine den as a she-cat missing half of her face came up to scold the kits for almost killing themselves. I vurled up in my nest and waited for Jayfeather to return so I could tell him what happened. You'd think that I'm in love with him but you're wrong, I just tolerate him more than others do and I don't think of him as useless.

"They what!" Jayfeather growled when I finished telling him what happened. " They tried to eat death berries, so I squished them in the ground," I repeated. The blind tom hissed in response. "I think that you are the only intelligent kit around here. When you become a warrior I know you will be a very wise cat," I smiled at Jayfeather's praise. He didn't give praise too easily or very often. Or at all really, do this was a complete score for me. "I'll speak to the kits later; first, I need to check your wounds," he said gruffly. He checked the wounds on my back first and then he sniffed around my neck which had the worst wounds. He lifted up my necklace with a paw a "looked" at it for a while.

He put it down and spoke, "Your wounds just need another plutouce, and then you will join Amberkit and the others in the nursery." I nodded. Light shone into the den as someone entered. It was Amberkit, Dewkit, and the fluffy white kit. "Can we see Robin," Amberkit asked politely, standing near the entrance. "Yes, but I need to speak with Dewkit and Snowkit," the two toms hung their heads in shame. "So, how are you," Amberkit sat next to me and smiled. "I'm great, Jayfeather says I'm going to be joining you and the others in the nursery soon. By the way, who is that very pale ginger she-kit," I asked. "That's Seedkit; I'm so happy I'll be sharing a den with you," Amberkit purred. "And if she choses to stay in ThunderClan, then she will receive the name Robinkit." I looked up to see the brown tabby tom, Bramblestar, sitting at the entrance to the den.

"Hello Bramblestar," I mewed. "Robin how are you," Bramblestar asked. "I'm good," I said. "These two are in big trouble. They went through my herb store while I was gone and if it weren't for Robin, they would have eaten death berries," Jayfeather scolded Snowkit and Dewkit. "So that's what all the commotion was about," Bramblestar looked sternly at the two kits. "Snowkit, Dewkit, you two and Seedkit are confined to the nersery for seven days," their leader told them. "Starting today." The kits scrambled out of the den to get back to the nursery. Bramblestar then turned to me, "Robin, do you wish to join ThunderClan?" "Yes I do," I replied confidently.


	3. Crash, Crash, Burn

Chapter 2-Crash, Crash, Burn

I had become Robinkit only days before and my foster littermates soon became my best friends. Brightheart and Cloudtail were good foster parents, but I miss my real family. Amberkit, my new sister, Lilykit, and I were playing with a ball of moss outside the nursery when it happened. I threw the ball of moss high over Lilykit's head and laughed at how she fell backwards trying to catch it. Then I stoped and scented the air, I thought I had imagined ot but the older warriors were looking confused. "Hey what's that smell," Amberkit asked. I heard a faint crackling sound and looked up to see smoke. "Fire! The forest is on fire," I screamed. "Stay calm everyone! We must exit the camp in an orderly fashion so no one gets left behind," Bramblestar yowled from the high ledge.

I saw Millie run over to help Jayfeather carry Briarlight out of the camp. I was still frozen in terror of my new home burning down. "Stupid branches," Cinderheart hissed when her long grey fur got stuck in the wall of the warrior's den. Suddenly, the warrior's den caught on fire and the warrior struggled to get free. I rushed to help her. "This might hurt a bit," I informed her. I unsheathed my little claws and sliced her fur off the branches, accidentally giving her a small wound on her side. I looked at it apologetically. "It doesn't matter," Cinderheart mewed when she noticed me staring at it. She quickly picked me up and ran out of camp desperately trying tp catch up to the others. Then the forest around us caught on fire and burning branches began to fall.

There was a loud crack and a large branch fell in front of us causing Cinderheart to skid to a halt. Two more branches fell around us and formed a triangle. I felt my fur fluff up in fear; we were trapped. "What do we do," I cried. "Stay as still as you can," Cinderheart meowed through my fur. "I-I can't stay still, we could die!" I squirmed around in her firm grip. "Hold still! Im going to toss you over the fire and then you're going to get help," Cinderheart growled at me. She sounded angy, but I knew that she was only putting my life before hers and she also feared that we'd die. I felt her turn her head before she flung me over the flames.

I landed with a thud and the breath was knocked out of me. "Now go get help," Cinderheart yelled over the fire. I ran and ran in the direction of the scent of water and cats when the smoke thickened. I gagged and choked on the fowl air that was entering my lungs. Finally, I could hear cats yelling to each other in panic. "Where are Robinkit and Cinderheart," I heard Dewkit's worried cry. I panted and dove through the bush that separated me from my newfound family. "Robinkit! Where's Cinderheart," Amberkit asked. "Cinderheart is tr-" my sentence was cut off when I entered a coughing fit. "Cinderheart is trapped in the fire," I sputtered.

Lionblaze's ears were so flat to his head that it seemed as if they weren't even there. He sprinted into the forest to save Cinderheart. Everyone's eyes were filled with sympathy for the golden tom. I coughed again and Amberkit looked back at me. "Here, you need some water," she led me to the lake shore. I lapped at the cool water. My throat was feeling better already. Soon Lionblaze returned with Cinderheart leaning against his shoulder for support, wheezing with every step. Lionblaze led her to the lake and encouraged her to drink some. Jayfeather came up and placed a paw on Cinderheart's chest and then on mine to check our breathing. He ran over to a pile of leaves and sniffed at them.

He returned with a couple of them. "Robinkit eat this tansy. Cinderheart you need to eat some tansy and coltsfoot," he passed the leaves to us and continued to check on the others. The smell of the tansy was very strong and I wrinkled my nose at it. I had to eat it though. After swallowing the leaf I padded over to Snowkit and Dewkit. "Guess what Robinkit, Dewkit was crying about you while you were still in the forest," Snowkit laughed. "So what," I replied when I noticed the embarrassed look on Dewkit's face. "He would have done the the same if you were in there, or any of our clanmates for a matter of fact." "Dewkit likes you," Snowkit continued to taunt his brother. I, on the other hand, blushed and grew hot under my fur.

_Does he really like me?_ The question clouded my thoughts the rest of the day. Even after we returned to camp, in the middle of a down pour, I couldn't forget the question. "Robinkit do you want to help us with the new nests," Brightheart asked when she saw that I wasn't playing with the others. "Sure," I shrugged and followed her into the singed nursery. Cherryblossom and Moleclaw, the youngest warriors in ThunderClan, had brought us fresh moss for our nests. I wished I were back at home with my mom and dad. I wished I were in my cozy aquamarine room that matched my eyes and necklace. My necklace! I had forgotten about it after the fire started. I looked down at my chest and sighed in relief, it was still there; I hadn't lost my entire past.

I helped Brightheart and Daisy with the nests and made Seedkit and her sister a new nest. "Oh, you didn't have to do that," Lilykit mewed in surprise when she came in to see het nest was already made. "I know, but I was just being nice," my whiskers twitched. "Why don't you two go play with the others," Brightheart suggested. "Okay," Lilykit nodded and skipped outside. I followed her slower than I would normally. We continued the game of moss ball, even though it was still raining, that we had stopped playing due to the forest fire. Several warriors were bringing twigs, sticks, branches, and anything else that they could find to rebuild the dens. Others hunted and gathered moss for nests. I ran up to Bramblestar, who was speaking with Squirrelflight, to tell him the great idea I had about saving prey. "Bramblestar, I think I know how we can eat the burnt prey instead of throwing it out," I mewed.

"You do," he looked at me. Squirrelflight seemed interested in what I had to say as well. "Well, if we just scrape the burnt fur off of it before we eat the prey, then we wouldn't have to discard it. It'll be a little cooked though, but we could still eat it," I said. "I think that is a great idea," Squirrelflight purred. "That just might work," Bramblestar mumbled. He then leapt up the high ledge and called a clan meeting. "Robinkit has helped us find a way to preserve what is left on our fresh kill pile; burnt or not burnt. She has said that if we just scrape the fur off before we eat our prey, that it shouldn't be too burnt on the inside," he announce once everyone had gatthered to hear what he had to say. I blushed at how many cats were agreeing with what I had said.

Squirrelflight laid her tail across my back and smiled at me. I could only smile back. Bramblestar flicked his tail to show that the meeting was over and jumped down from the high ledge. I bounded over to the other kits who had bright, and kind eyes. All except for Seedkit. "Show off," she huffed. I just ignored her rudeness and sat with my real friends. Seedkit's opinion didn't matter to me at all. Dewkit and I sat a good distance away from each other; we had ever since Snowkit's comment. "I'm hungry," Snowkit said. "You're always hungry, Snowkit," Amberkit purred with laughter and cuffed his ear lightly.

"Ow," Snowkit whined. "How could that hurt," I giggled. Dewkit's whiskers twitched. Snowkit just rolled his eyes and walked over to the fresh kill pile. I bounced after him and grabbed a small mouse. "Can you show me how to get the fur off," Snowkit asked. "Sure," I replied. I padded over and sat next to him. I blushed when our pelts brushed. "Like this," I slid out a claw and began at his mouse's nose. I slid my claw over its head and down its back.

As I did so the burnt fur started to fall off. "You try," I said. I sat up and caught a glimpse if Dewkit who was looking at me with sadness shining in his eyes, but I quickly turned away. I padded back to my mouse and began doing the same thing to it as I had done to Snowkit's. When I bit into it, it tasted a bit like the deer I had tried, just not in burger patty form, yet I wished that it had been deer because it didn't sit well in my stomach. My head began to spin wildly as I help so many cats learn how to get the burnt fur off of their prey before eating it. I flopped down in the nest I shared with Brightheart and her kits; having to walk all the way around the camp is pretty exhausting for someone as small as I was and having to stop every time made my legs hurt. "Are you tired already," Snowkit asked. "No I'm just lying here for fun," I replied sarcastically. "You like pretty tired yourself, Snowkit." He yawned and drowsily laid down next to me and fell asleep.

I smirked at how fast he could fall asleep. I yawned and curled up close to him to keep warm during the cold, soon-to-be leafbare night. When I opened my eyes I found myself back in my old room. I was still in the same place I had been before I fell asleep and became a cat when I woke. I began to panic because I was no longer a cat. It couldn't have been a dream it felt too real! I got up and walked into the hallway. That's when I heard a sound coming from my back yard. I ran down the stairs in 5.3 seconds as usual and bolted for the door. Out on my fence, ten yards away, sat four cats. I could only see their backs, though.

One was a small grey cat with darker grey ears, it looked to be Dewkit. I stepped closer and it turned around with its fur bristling. A small white cat turned to the side and I realized that it was Snowkit. Next to them were two other cats a light grey she-cat and a golden tabby. Noticing that I was behind them they, too, turned around to face me. I had no clue who they were but they seemed familiar. I stared at them for a while, my two foster brothers and two strange little she-kits. The world turned black for a moment and when it turned back to light, I was a cat again. "Robinkit," the pleading mew came from Dewkit. I ran as fast as I could to them, but with every step I took they got farther and farther away. "No, come back! I want to go back to ThunderClan," I yelled, but at no use.

"Don't go," I was literally crying for them now. I pushed off to jump towards them and expected for them to keep moving away, but this time they stayed. I smiled a bit and tried to jump again, but I still hadn't landed. I thought of a bird and felt the muscles in my back tense. I acted as though I had landed and pushed off again; it was working. I heard the beat of wings and stopped. Looking behind me I saw that wings had grown on my back. It was a strange feeling that I had never experienced before. I turned back towards the others but they had vanished. My heart dropped, and so did I.


	4. Ancient Snow

Chapter 3-Ancient Snow

I fell and fell like I was a million miles up in the sky. Like the dream that I used to have when it felt like my bed was falling with me in it only for me to wake up before it crashed to the ground in a pile of splintery wood. I could feel something jabbing me in the ribs, but I ignored it. Tears rolled down my face like the rain had done after the fire. I closed my eyes tight and told myself that this wasn't a dream. I snapped my eyes open when I felt something jab me in the side again. It was Snowkit. "Are you alright Robinkit," he asked. "Yeah, you were whimpering and crying in your sleep," I turned to see Dewkit. "We were worried about you." "It was just a bad dream," I told them.

"About what," Snowkit asked as he wiped away one of my tears. "I dreamt that I was losing you two," I heard the tremor in my own voice. "You're never going to lose us, remember that," Dewkit nuzzled my cheek and curled up next to me. "Yeah, we won't ever leave you," Snowkit added before going back to sleep. I purred and let their breathing lull me to sleep. I woke, yet again, with a paw jabbing me, but in my shoulder this time. "What," I groan. I opened an eye to see Amberkit looking down at me playfully. "Get up sleepyheads! Snowkit and the others are already outside," she squeaked. Dewkit stirred beside me yawned.

I nudged him to his paws and we followed Amberkit, sleepy-eyed, to the nursery entrance. "Wait here till I call you out," Amberkit ordered us. After she left, I turned to Dewkit and whispered, "They're going to jump out and try to scare us; be prepared." He nodded in reply. "You can come out now!" Amberkit's shill voice rang out. We walked outside and, to our surprise, it had snowed overnight. A beautifully large snowflake drifted by and swirled in the air as though it were dancing. I looked at it with wide eyes and fluffed up my fur against the cold. I gasped at all the snow that covered the clearing and began to jump from mound to mound. I ran into a big mound and heard a squeak of pain.

I looked at it carefully and saw white fur. "Ha! I told you that they'd try to jump out and scare us Dewkit," I mewed. "Aren't you cold Snowkit?" He pushed his head out and looked at me. "A little," he shivered. My whiskers twitched. "Let's go scare some warriors," I giggled. "I know a secret way to the warriors' den! Follow me." With that Snowkit dove back into the snow and crawled in.

The snow above ground puffed up in a trail to the warriors den. I followed the small tunnel up to where Snowkit was. "I'll stand on the other side and when some one comes out, we jump up and scare them," I mewed. He nodded and I dug farther along the tunnel. I stopped when I found branches beside me and carefully turned around. Suddenly we heard footsteps and a yawn. "Boo!" Snowkit and I burst out of our snow tunnels. Ivypool jumped up in surprise. She looked at us with narrowed eyes and looked angry with us. My happiness faded.

Ivypool smiled and looked back into the den. "Why don't you scare Dovewing," she suggested. I gave the warrior a mischievous smile and dove back into the snow. I heard Snowkit do the same and we waited for Ivypool's. "Morning _Dovewing_," came Ivypool's muffled voice. She had said 'Dovewing' louder so we could hear it. We burst out of the snow on que and shouted. "BOO!" "Eeep!" Dovewing squeaked, her fur fluffed up with fear. Her eyes were so wide they looked like they we completely black instead of light blue.

"Haha! Nice one," Ivypool laughed. Dovewing marched angrily up to her sister and snarled. "What's wrong _big-ears_? Too loud for you," I giggled quietly to Dovewing. Alarm flashed in her eyes at my comment. "Snowkit, Robinkit stop scaring the warriors," Brightheart scolded. She had been sitting with Daisy outside the nursery. "Yes ma'am," Snowkit hung his head in shame. "Snowkit, you, Dewkit, and Seedkit aren't even supposed to be out of the nursery!" "But we just wanted to see the snow," Dewkit protested.

"Back to the nursery now," Brightheart said. Snowkit and Dewkit walked reluctantly to the nursery where Seedkit sat with her head sticking out. "How do you know my nickname," Dovewing muttered to me. "I just do..._Dove's Wing_," I laughed awkwardly and dashed towards Jayfeather who looked to be stifling a laugh. "Dovewing thinks you pronounced her name wrong now," Jayfeather mewed to me. "That I can understand, I don't understand how she couldn't tell that Snowkit and I were hiding in the snow outside the warriors' den. And the fact that she didn't hear Ivypool telling us to scare her," I added. "Great, now she's gonna ask me why you called her big-ears and Dove's Wing. Just watch," his whiskers twitched in amusement. "Three, two, one," he whispered as Dovewing walked over. I ran a couple tail lengths away but not so far that I couldn't hear them.

"Why did she call me Dove's Wing, and how does she know the annoying nickname that you, Lionblaze, and Ivypool call me," Dovewing hissed. "Because she knows," is all Jayfeather said. "Did you tell her," the fur on Dovewing's back rose. Jayfeather just shrugged. I bounced back to them just to mess with Dovewing. "What's wrong? Don't you like me," I looked at her with my best puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip. "Don't be so rude to your new clanmate Dovewing!" Jayfeather looked at her with a fake stern look. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that... How do you know those things," Dovewing's fur flattened and she looked at me kindly. I sat down and began messing with my necklace, I always did that when I think.

"I had known who you were before I heard your names, I only asked what they were so I didn't sound like a creeper. Plus, it'd be weird if this little kit came was like, "Hey fools look at me I'm smarter than Sol because I can name every single one of you without actually meeting you,"" I replied in my best gangster impression. "Tell her the rest," Jayfeather said. I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine! And there's a prophecy about me that says I will meet the three and they will become four again." I took a deep breath and began to recite it aloud. "'The flight of the robin will turn three back into four.'" "So you're pretty much the fifth cat of the prophecy? Not to be rude or anything, but you aren't even kin of Firestar's kin," Dovewing questioned. I thought of an explanation for that one.

"My mother's mother is Princess, Firestar's sister, therefore I am kin. In theory, I'm your second cousin, so respect me," I waved my paw at her sarcastically. "Mmhm, so Cloudtail would be your uncle," Dovewing tilted her head to the side. "No! He's my great-aunt Betty White! Of course he's my uncle," I grumbled sarcastically. "Who in the name of StarClan is 'Betty White'?" Jayfeather turned his sightless blue gaze on me. I still don't see how cats find that scary or strange. _They aren't humans,_ I told myself. "No one, I just made them up," I responded.

"Sure," Dovewing replied then she turned to Jayfeather. "Should I find Lionblaze and tell him?" "Nah, I'll tell him later," Jayfeather mewed. "Wait one more thing. Why'd she call me Dove's Wing," Dovewing stopped Jayfeather before he walked off. "Well you, me, and Lionblaze, possibly even Robinkit, are the reincarnation of three of the ancients. I was Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing's brother. You were Dove's Wing. Lionblaze was Roaring Lion, and again I'm not sure if Robinkit is a reincarnation of anyone else. If she was, then she was born after Roaring Lion became old enough to be made a warrior if the Tribe were a clan," Jayfeather explained. "Oh, okay then," Dovewing was obviously still confused.

I just sat there looking at how confused Dovewing looked. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it big-ears," I said to her. I then dashed through the snow towards Amberkit and Lilykit. "Why were you talking to Jayfeather and Dovewing? Do you want to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior," Amberkit asked. "No, they're just some of the first cats I met when I came hear, so I talked to them," I replied. "Okay, because when we become apprentices we want to be able to train with you," Amberkit mewed. I scooped up some snow in my paw and flung it at her and then grabbed another and threw it at Lilykit. "Hey," Lilykit whined and then threw snow at me. It hit me smack in the face and Amberkit laughed. "Gah! Cold face, cold face," I meowed.

After I wiped the cold snow of my face I was barreled over and pinned to the snow. I heard Amberkit's giggle above and went limp. I felt her release her hold a bit and I sprung up throwing her of me. "Ha!" I shouted and flung more snow at Amberkit. "Fool you can't pin _me_! Mmhm!" I said in my gangster impression. Lilykit and I laughed at Amberkit who had snow in her ears. "Let's go get something to eat and bring something back for the others," I suggested. I allowed my thoughts to drift back to my conversation with Dovewing and Jayfeather, _Maybe I am the reincarnation of one of the ancients._


	5. There's No Place Like Home

Well, the day went by as any boring old day. I decided it was just plain stupid to think that I was the reincarnation of an ancient. I had also asked Dewkit why he seemed so sad about me playing with Snowkit. It turns out Snowkit and Seedkit tease him a lot and Lilykit and Amberkit don't exactly talk to him that often. He had said that he thought the more I hang out with Snowkit then he'd loose someone who was his friend. Yeah, I'm not good at summing up conversations. I am currently trying my hardest to block out the snores coming from Amberkit, who decided she had enough energy to pin me down in our nest when really she didn't. Now she's asleep on my back which is starting to ache. Still, I manage to fall asleep somehow. I can only hope this dream won't be as dreadful as the last.

I open my eyes, I have become a human again, and I'm on my bus in my regular seat: Seat 19. I used share it with my friend Kamryn before I became a cat. She would play that stupid excuse for a game called Flappy Birds while I read stories or looked at the pictures and gifs on iFunny. I look around to see that I'm alone and the bus is parked at my middle school. I get up and walk slowly off the bus and into the deserted school. I look in the huge gym; empty. I walk across the hall and look in the band room, empty. I walk a bit faster to Mr. Cono's room, he's the technology teacher at my school, and the normally occupied module lab where the morning news crew met was also empty. I entered the room and looked at the weekly chart. I skimmed through the list and bit my lip. "I would have been co-anchor today if I hadn't become a cat," I groaned.

Out of anger I run out of the room and down the connections hall to my favorite teacher's room.

"Mrs. Grizzle?" I asked hoping she'd be there.

I was in the chorus room looking at the piano now, touching the keys that made no sound. I looked up at the rows of chairs in the back of the room. I could imagine all the seats being filled and in the three seats at the right of the top row were me and my two other friends Mia Kia and Wanini, jamming out to the remix version of Rue's Whistle from "The Hunger Games." I laughed at hearing what Jonathan, one of the boys in chorus, would say to us.

"Hey Mia Kiagiadakis, stop going crazy about your music this is a class not a club."

I had always ignored his comments. I ignored them even more so when I found out that he had a crush on me after his two friends Richard and Colyer, who are also in chorus, told me on our way back to our ordinary classes. They were strange, strange guys, who at time where hilarious.

I immediately stopped smiling when I remembered how much I really missed everyone. I even missed Matthew R. who has teased me since the fourth grade. Okay, let's be truly honest here, I didn't miss him at all. I left the chorus room with my heart aching to go home. I walked into the rotunda and made a run for the rug in the center. I jumped up and down on it like a three year old on a bed. We weren't allowed to so much as step on the rug. After messing with the rug, I skipped down the 6th grade hallway. I slid into my homeroom class and saw Mr. Piper's silence posters and the "CRCT God" drawings he had us made so we can make fun of the CRCT tests. I walked out of home room and into my Reading and ELA classroom. Oh how I disliked this teacher.

She seems almost too happy about classes, homework, and school, the complete opposite as me. Her name makes me so annoyed that I insisted to all my friends, that they call her the Wicked Witch when speaking to me. I walked past my locker and down to where my Social Studies class was. Mrs. Lowrey was nice, I guess. I had several friends in this class. There's Taylor, who is as big of a warrior fan as me, Jade, who likes to color the tips of her blonde hair with pink or blue expo markers, Candace, who I have known longest, Sarah, who love minecraft like me, and Hannah, who is the shortest of us all. Everyone is the smallest compared to Candace, the Jolly Green Giant. Then I snickered at the comment Taylor had made days before I changed about the Ayers Rock in Australia after seeing a picture of it in the sunlight.

"The way the sunlight lands on it makes it look like Firestar fell asleep in the middle of nowhere!" She had said.

"And then Jayfeather is all like, "I can _see_! I can _see_!"" I replied to her.

"What if Onestar and Crowfeather found them and was like, "This world has gone _mad_!"" She laughed in a whisper.

I walked out and went into the little hallway called "the dog leg." Mrs. Paul's class was down here. She was my math teacher. She's okay, especially the fact that she sometimes gave out candy. I began to cry. I wanted to go home. I closed my eyes tight and wiped my tears away. When I opened my eyes again, I was at my bus stop. I could see Kamryn and her sister Kylee's house, Kathryn's house, and my house from where I stood. I ran to Kathryn's house and went for the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and I got inside.

I closed the door behind me and into her mom and dad's room where they keep their Doberman Pincher in a cage. "He's sweeter than he looks," Kathryn always said. I opened the cage knowing nothing would happen. Then I ran out of her house and to mine. I ran up into my room and saw it the same way it was before I became a cat. At that point I was balling my eyes out. Nothing I did would bring me back. I wanted so badly to go back and apologize to the bullies at my school for whatever I did that made them hate me so much. I wanted to be at home with my mom and dad and my little sister, even if she bugs me all the time. I wanted to see my friends, cousins, anyone really. I closed my eyes and wished of waking up and this had all been just a dream, a terrible one at that.

I opened my eyes and I was in the nursery. Amberkit had slumped off of me in her sleep, and it was only midnight. Dreams always go by fast for me. I got up and crept out of the nursery and saw that Berrynose was guarding the camp entrance. I would have walked out the gorse tunnel, but decided that if I did there'd be a possibility of Berrynose waking up and sending me back to the nursery. Or as I now thought of it prison, and I was leading a jail break alone. I tested myself on how well I knew the warriors series by asking myself another way out of camp, who found and used it, and how did they use it. _The tunnel by the medicine den, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, to meet Crowfeather and escape a fire that had burnt the camp,_ I repeated over and over to myself. I ran to the tunnel quietly as to not wake Berrynose. I slunk into the shadows of the overhanging ivy tendrils and slipped out of camp unseen. I ran as fast as I could till I came to a bit of forest on the other side of a stream that led into the lake.

I veered to the left and skidded to dodge a tree. My chest stung while I blundered through the forest trying to get home. I could feel the jewel on my necklace begin to slide to the back and bounce around in the air. Finally I came to a fence. I leapt up and made it halfway up the large, wooden post. I sunk my claws deep into the wood, cedar by the smell of it, and hauled myself on top. I sat for a while, taking deep breaths. When I had caught my breath, I walked along the edge of the fence and came to an alleyway. I jumped into it but turned back onto the sidewalk and continued on my search for home. I thought of what Dorothy had said in "The Wizard of Oz" when she wanted to get home. I never thought I'd say it without making fun of it, but I did.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home," I mumbled.

I strained my eyes when I saw movement in the shadows ahead of me. There were two figures. Figures of cats. They looked like they were having trouble standing and walking and their tails looked awkward. I carefully came closer to the strange cats. I was close enough to catch their hushed voiced when... Snap! I stepped on a twig that broke with a loud crack. They turned to me and I saw a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes. The same shade as my friends Mia Kia and Wanini's eyes. They were the same color, same shade. The only thing they were missing was the dark brown fur for the brown eyes cat and bluish-grey fur for the blue eyed cat.

The cats stumbled into the light and we all gasped.

"Madison!" The gasped.

"It's _Robinkit_ now. Mia, Wanini, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, if it wasn't _obvious enough_ to you already, the three of us are _cats_ now," Mia stated sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her. _Like I didn't already know that._ I smiled at my two friends. I had missed them so much. I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Then an idea sprang in my mind.

"You guys have to come with me," I purred with delight.

"Why?" Wanini asked.

"I'll explain on the way; just follow me," I spun around and skipped joyfully down the sidewalk.

The tripped, stumbled, and fell as the tried to keep up. They soon found the footing, though. By then the sky was turning grey. We were in front of the alleyway when I turned around to tell them we had to run to where I was bringing them. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by a low growl. Mia and Wanini's eyes grew wide with fear and they ran to my side. A fat Doberman Pinscher stepped out of the shadows and towards us. It studied us for a second and it stopped growling when it looked me in the eyes. I suddenly remembered when I opened the cage in my dream. I remembered how fat Bodhi was. I bounded up to the Doberman Pinscher, Bodhi, confidently. I stopped and crouched low as he sniffed me and barked happily.

"Uh... R-Robinkit? Are you _insane_?!" Wanini asked me.

"No, what ever made you think I _was_ sane?" I asked, trying to sound as serious as possible. "Any who! This is Bodhi, my other friend's dog. He's a sweetie pie, not like those brutes in movies who train their Dobermans to be brutal. Come on we have to continue on our way; Bodhi stay near that stream forever so I know where you are at all times."

I'm pretty sure he only understood the "stay by the stream" part. He's too dumb to understand anything else. He padded back to the stream with us and stopped. I said goodbye to him and led Wanini and Mia to ThunderClan.

"Will you tell us where you're taking us now?" Mia askedas we ran.

"To ThunderClan of course, so choose a name like Skyler. Mia I just used you Minecraft name as an example, but you _can_ be Skyler," I replied. "Wanini, choose a name."

"Can I stay Wanini?" She said while trying to breathe.

"Sure," I panted.

We reached the border where the patrol saved me minutes later. Instead of meeting a patrol, we find Jayfeather. The blind tom "looking" at me with a scowl on his face.

"Robinkit, you know you aren't supposed to leave camp," he grumbled and turned to Skyler and Wanini. "Who are _they_?"

"These are my friends, Skyler," I pointed my tail at Skyler. "And that's Wanini." I pointed at her.

"Well I have to take you all back to camp, but I can't carry all three of you. Skyler, Wanini, you'll just have to follow close behind me," Jayfeather instructed before picking me up by my scruff.

I grunted. I wanted to walk, I could walk. As Jayfeather brought us to camp I thought of how I didn't find my real home. _Oh well,_ I thought while picking at the small, thin chain of my necklace with my claw. _I still have three of my friends._ I smiled at the prospect. _I will never be without those who truly understand me._


End file.
